


Alone Time

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Season 3 Ep 15: Coda, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: I’ve always thought they look suspiciously happy in that shuttle at the beginning of Coda...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Alone Time

Kathryn could barely concentrate on Neelix babbling on about talent night, but she was in a good enough mood to humor him as she walked briskly down the corridor towards the shuttle bay.

She soon managed to extricate herself from the conversation, smiling brightly as she finally entered the shuttle bay and spotted the reason for her good mood-Chakotay.

“I thought I’d never get here”, she laughed, dropping a light kiss on his cheek.

“You just can’t wait, can you”, he teased with a flash of his dimples, pulling her close.

Kathryn stepped away, batting his arm playfully.

“Stop. It’s just...this is the first time we’ve had to be alone together in weeks. And I want to make the most of it.”

“Then let’s not waste any more time”, Chakotay winked.

They had both agreed not to indulge in their alone time until the mission was completed and they were headed back to Voyager.

It was probably the quickest supply pick up in history.

Within two hours, the supplies were in the cargo hold, and Chakotay was switching the shuttle to autopilot.

“You don’t think anyone will find it suspicious that both the Captain  and the First Officer were needed on a such a simple away mission?” He asked Kathryn teasingly as he worked over the console.

“Oh, I’m sure some will”, she sighed.  
“But...I trust our crew.”

Chakotay finished setting the autopilot, then turned to Kathryn and took her hands in his.

“Then why not trust them enough to come forward about our relationship?”

“I do... just... not yet. I think we should let both crews get a little closer to each other, to really start thinking of themselves as one crew, before we do.”

She raised an eyebrow, adopting a teasing tone.

“After all, what would they think of a Captain seducing their enemy into submission?”

“I don’t think anyone on the crew would accuse you of seducing me.”

“I was thinking the other way around...” Kathryn smiled devilishly.

Chakotay returned her smile, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her deeply.


End file.
